


Les temps modernes

by Melmoth



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Teasing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoth/pseuds/Melmoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avec les nouvelles technologies, on n'est jamais à l'abri de petits incidents...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les temps modernes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flojiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flojiro/gifts), [Anscharius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anscharius/gifts).



Quand Steve était enfant, dans les bandes dessinées bon marché qui lui permettaient de s'évader, le futur était plein de fusées et de robots. C'était assez déstabilisant de se réveiller au 21ème siècle et de voir tous les gens pendus à leurs téléphones portables. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose, mais ça avait aussi ses avantages, il ne pouvait le nier.

Stark lui en avait offert un, presque plat, en lui disant que même s'il n'arrivait pas à s'en servir, « vu son âge avancé », c'était toujours pratique et on ne pouvait pas s'en passer de nos jours. Il lui avait fallu les conseils avisés de Natasha pour bien comprendre comment le faire fonctionner et il était convaincu que le clavier tactile avait été conçu pour des gens ayant des doigts beaucoup plus fins que les siens, mais il aurait voulu pouvoir immortaliser la tête de Tony quand, quelques jours plus tard, il l'avait surpris à jouer à Angry Birds.  
Il n'y passait pas non plus des heures, mais, comme tout le monde, en cas d'urgence, pour les missions, pour rester en contact, pour lire ses mails, il le gardait à portée de main, sur sa table de nuit, par exemple.

Du moins c'était là qu'il l'avait laissé en se couchant. Il était à présent entre les mains de Bucky. La lumière de l'écran éclairait son visage et soulignait ses sourcils froncés. Il avait l'air concentré sur quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Steve d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Je regarde tes photos.

-Il n'y a rien de très intéressant... 

-Je vois ça...tu aimes vraiment les fleurs et les chats. »

De leur temps, les appareils photographiques étaient des objets lourds, rares, chers, difficiles à manipuler. Aujourd'hui, les gens prenaient des photos de leurs déjeuners et les postaient sur internet. Il avait pris le pli plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il prenait surtout des choses qu'il avait envie de dessiner, quand il n'avait pas le temps ou pas de crayon sous la main. Il aurait aimé prendre plus souvent Bucky en photo, mais celui-ci ne réagissait pas toujours très bien, surtout tôt le matin.

Avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer, son ami tourna le portable vers lui et le déclic de l'appareil retentit dans le calme de la chambre.

« Tu viens de me prendre en photo ? »

Bucky sourit légèrement en regardant le résultat.

« Personne ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais photogénique ?

-Mal réveillé ?

-Désolé de t'avoir perturbé, princesse. »

Steve aimait ça, ces petites taquineries qui commençaient à réapparaitre entre eux. C'était signe qu'il allait mieux...qu'ils allaient mieux tous les deux.  
Il se redressa sur un coude.

« Maintenant que tu m'as réveillé, il va falloir que tu t'occupes de moi... »

Bucky le regarda tout en se léchant les lèvres. Steve se rapprocha pour les embrasser.  
Il ne s'en lassait pas. Il pouvait passer des heures à glisser sa langue dans sa bouche et sur sa peau. Il voulait explorer chaque centimètre carré de son corps, le sentir, contre lui, sous lui, en lui, vivant. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait prévu, il ne savait plus exactement quand les cris et les coups avaient laissé place à cette chaleur, ce besoin impérieux qu'ils avaient de se retrouver nus l'un contre l'autre le plus souvent possible. Sa vie avait changé du jour au lendemain, il avait redéfini toutes ses priorités. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu retourner en arrière.  
Ils avaient du temps à rattraper après tout. Il en venait à connaître la moindre réaction de Bucky, à distinguer ses gémissements. Il pouvait sentir que sa position était étrange, que son bras formait un angle inhabituel.  
Steve se détacha de ses lèvres à regret.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Bucky essaya de se dégager, mais Steve s'était déjà saisi de son poignet. Il tenait toujours le téléphone portable.

« Tu nous photographies ?

-Non, là, je nous filme. »

Il ne faisait même pas l'effort d'avoir honte. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux comme s'il le défiait de réagir.  
D'une torsion, Steve le plaqua contre le matelas. Il essayait toujours de contrôler sa force, il ne voulait surtout pas le blesser ou le forcer à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas, mais il avait parfois l'impression que plus il se retenait, plus Bucky le poussait jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche prise. Il devenait de plus en plus imaginatif à ce jeu, ou c'était peut-être lui qui baissait sa garde, il ne savait pas très bien. Le portable avait atterri dans les draps, loin d'eux, c'était l'essentiel. Il pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose à présent : le cou de Bucky.

Un son le poussa pourtant à s'arrêter. C'était celui qui imitait un moteur d'avion pour lui signaler qu'un message venait d'être envoyé.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? »

Steve récupéra son portable d'une main et consulta l'écran. Dans la confusion, une commande s'était enclenchée.

« On dirait que tu viens d'envoyer la vidéo à quelqu'un...

-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès... »

Les yeux de Steve s'arrondirent.

-Tony...Tu l'as envoyée à Tony...»

Bucky se mit à rire et c'était l'une des plus belles choses que Steve ait entendu depuis des mois, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré entendre de nouveau un jour, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour la vidéo. On ne changeait pas comme ça de nature.

« Arrête...Je...je vais l'appeler, lui expliquer... »

La main de Bucky sur sa nuque l'attira de nouveau contre lui. Il le sentit écarter les jambes pour les nouer autour de sa taille et, soudain, le téléphone ne fut plus qu'un vague souvenir.

« Laisse tomber, murmura Bucky contre sa bouche. Stark doit recevoir des centaines de messages par jour, il ne fera pas attention. »

 

***

 

Les accords de « Children of the Grave » de Black Sabbath emplissaient le labo de Tony. Une chance qu'il ait une bonne insonorisation et pas de voisins. Il était si concentré sur un nouveau projet d'armure qu'il ne réagit pas quand Jarvis baissa le son pour se faire entendre.

« Un nouveau message pour vous, monsieur.

-Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas être dérangé.

-Il provient de Steve Rogers. Il semble que ce soit une vidéo. »

Tony écarta d'un revers de la main les schémas holographiques qui se déployaient tout autour de lui.

« Ah ! Voyons ce que l'âge de glace a de si important à nous montrer. Mets-la sur grand écran ! »


End file.
